A Different Kind of Fan
by Wingedchilde
Summary: TyKa Sequel to Here Comes Trouble. After the fan girl incident, Tyson and Kai decide to go public with their relationship. However, this leads to a slightly different type of fan trouble. Enter TyKa fangirls!


A/N: This story idea came from a reviewer who suggested I introduce TyKa fan girls. I thought, why not? So here it is. It's rather short, but it's a good beginning. This is for you Vixen Kitsune!

Warnings: Shonen Ai Pairing Kai/Tyson

Disclaimer: No own.

**A Different Kind of Fan **

Chapter One

Tyson sighed in contentment as he leaned into the warmth that was his boyfriend. Feeling Kai's arms tighten a little in response, the midnight haired boy gave a small smile. It was so good to be able to show how they felt whenever they wanted. After the incident with those fan's a couple of weeks ago, Tyson and Kai had decided to go public with their relationship. Their friends hadn't seem very surprised when they told them, and where very supportive.

He had actually been a little surprised at first when Kai had informed him that he wanted to tell everyone. The crimson eyed blader was a rather private person, after all. Ray had commented that it was because Kai was incredible possesive. Tyson wasn't a hundred percent sure what that meant, but it was funny to watch Kai punish the black haired boy for his comment. Ray hadn't gotten his hair to look normal for a week.

They were currently back home at the dojo, watching a movie with the gang. Max was sprawled across the floor, the Chief, Ray, and Hilary sitting on the coach. Tyson, however, felt that he had the most comfy seat in the house, considering he was sitting in Kai's lap. He hadn't actually planned to sit here at first, but as he went to sit on the floor next to Max he felt strong arms lift him from behind. The next thing he knew, he was on the dual haired boy's lap. Not that he was complaining or anything. On the contrary, he couldn't be happier with his current situtation.

"Tyson? Tyson! Hey Tyson!"

Tyson jolted out of his thoughts with a start. "What?" Blinking he looked up to see Max standing in front of him. "Max?"

The blonde huffed in exasperation. "Tyson, the movies over. I was asking if you wanted to go get something to eat."

Tyson blinked once, twice. Eat? Food? "Hell yeah!" Jumping out of Kai's lap, the blue haired boy ran out of the room. Kai simply stood up slowly, shaking his head.

Max laughed. "That's Tyson for you," the blonde commented fondly as he followed in the direction his friend had taken. The older boy walked behind at a more sedate pace.

TyKaTyKaTyKa

It was later that night as they left the restuarant that it happened. They were heading out the doors when a couple girls popped out of no where. As soon as they saw the boy's they sqealed and began to whisper exitedly to each other. Sharing glances, the bladebreakers started to edge away. Before they could escape however, the girls moved. Converging in on Tyson, they sqealed and hugged him chattering exitedly.

Kai's fists clenched. _Not again!_

"You're so cute!" One of the girls was saying as she played with Tyson's hair. "Isn't he sis?"

The other girl simply nodded her head enthusiasticly.

Kai stepped forward, preparing to rescue his boyfriend. Seeing him move closer, the girl who had spoken before stepped back. "Kai! Come here!" The girl squealed, jumping forward and grabbing Kai by the arm. Startled, Kai let himself be dragged until he was right up against Tyson.

"Hurry, get out the camera!" The talkative one yelled. Her sister obliged immediatly and began snapping pictures. Tyson just stood there, not quite sure what was going on but not liking it. Kai however, was getting beyond pissed.

"Would you mind telling me what you were doing to my boyfriend?" The dual haired blader asked coolly.

The girls sqealed. "Ooh, he's protective and possesive! How cute!"

Kai blinked. What?

"This is too sweet!" The girl continued. "Don't be mad Kai, we don't want to steal him, we just find Uke's adorable! Right?" The other girl nodded, grinning hugely.

Kai froze. They what? Were these girls crazy or something? Out of the corner of his eye, Kai saw Tyson mouthing the work Uke with a confused look on his face.

"Hey, Kai!"

Relunctantly, the red eyed teenager turned his attention back to the girl. That was a mistake.

"Why don't you kiss him!"

At that, Kai's eye's widened in surprise. Were these girls for real? Looking over, Kai notcied his boyfriend was standing in shock, jaw dropped and a light blush on his face.

Hysterical laughing could be heard from behind him. Looking Back, he noticed Max on the ground laughing his butt off. Ray was grinning like a loon, while the Chief looked like he was about to faint. Sending a glare there way, Kai couldn't help but be glad that Hilary wasn't here. She would probably side with these girls or something. That girl was way too interested in their relationship for his tastes.

"Kiss him, kiss him, kiss him, kiss him," The girl was chanting over and over.

Kai's brow twiched. No matter how much he loved kissing Tyson, there was no way he was going to do it for these girls pleasure. Without another word, Kai grabbed Tyson and quickly stalked away. The other bladebreakers followed suit quickly, still trying to get over what they had just witnessed.

Arriving back at the dojo, Kai threw open the door and walked in still dragging his boyfriend who was still out of it. Slamming the door behind them, Kai led Tyson into the family room.

Not moments later, the door opened again as the rest of the guys entered.

"That was hilarious!" Exclaimed Max as threw himself onto the sofa with a laugh.

"No it was not," a still fuming Kai staid sternly.

Tyson, finally snapping out of his daze, looked at his friends. "Hey guys, what's an uke?"

Max's hysterical laughter could be heard for a long time after that.

TyKaTyKaTyka

Meanwhile, back with the girls, the two sisters still stood where the guys had left them. "You know what this means right?" The older sister asked. The younger looked at her quizically.

A michievous smile slide across her face. "It's time to call together the TyKa club!"

TBC

_A/N: So what did you guys think? I don't know if I'm quite as happy with this one, but oh well. I have some ideas about what's going to happen, but if you have any suggestions feel free to share. How many chapters this will be will depend on how many hijinks I can come up with. Or you can suggest. ;P So review and give me idea's if you want this story to continue!_

_Until later. Ta!_

Wing


End file.
